I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a roller for a sliding panel assembly and a method of installing the sliding panel assembly.
II. Discussion of the Background Art
A conventional sliding panel assembly (e.g., a sliding window or door) installation has a frame provided with a channel along a lower edge of the frame opening and at least one fixed panel and one sliding panel positioned in the frame opening. Other conventional sliding panel assemblies include two or more sliding panels and no fixed panels. The sliding panel is moveable edgewise between open and closed positions. For example, the lower edge of the sliding panel may include supporting rollers which ride in the lower frame channel and an upper edge guided within an upper side of the frame.
Conventional sliding panel assemblies incorporating the above-described supporting roller often makes the sliding panel difficult to move and wheels of the supporting rollers often break due to the excessive weight the supporting rollers must support. Other conventional sliding panel assemblies have overhead-type roller assemblies that support the weight of the panel; however, in such overhead-type sliding panel assemblies, the weight of the panel on the roller assemblies has the potential of pulling the rollers off their respective tracks, and dislodging the sliding panel.